Swan Queen S3 Finale Rewrite
by TheatreGeek06
Summary: The OUaT season 3 final two episodes rewritten with Regina having gone through the portal with Emma instead of Hook. (Originally posted on tumblr so if you saw it there its still me just at another venue)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once or any characters. If I did there would be a lot less CS nonsense.

A/N: All mistakes are mine and there will probably be a few. I'm a terrible speller and grammar has never been my strong suite so be warned. Also reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Regina eyes widened, what did that idiot pirate mean 'like mother like daughter'? It hadn't been Regina's intention to eavesdrop on their conversation but somehow her attention had been captured and now she needed to know what they were discussing.

"Actually I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about." Regina stepped up to the others.

"It's nothing." Emma lied, poorly.

"Are you planning on going back to New York?" Regina couldn't believe that after everything that had happened Emma was actually thinking of taking Henry away from Storybrooke, away from her.

"Why would we go back to New York?" Henry asked.

The fact that Henry couldn't understand why he and Emma would go back to New York brought a smile to Regina's face. "You're not. Right Ms. Swan?"

"Actually it's complicated." Emma mumbled.

"Why would we leave, this is our home?"

"Henry this isn't the time or the place."

Regina could see the tension in the blonde's shoulders as panic began to set in but at the moment Regina didn't really care. "I think it is."

"No its not." Emma shook her head walked out of the diner without another word.

Stunned, Regina's mouth hung open for a second before she started to follow but Henry's voice stopped her.

"Mom wait," Henry closed the storybook they had been reading and handed it to Regina. "It might help her remember where she belongs."

Regina couldn't help smiling at that. Her son really did have the heart of the truest believer. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back."

Once Regina stepped out of the diner she realized she should have left sooner, Emma had already managed to make it to her car and was on the move. Letting out an annoyed breath Regina walked over to the road and placed her hand to the point on ground where the yellow bug had driven away from and using the same spell she had cast to find the hidden bean field Regina waited for the glow then got in her Mercedes and followed after the blonde.

"I don't want to talk to you about this." Emma was sitting on a bench when Regina found her.

"Well at this moment I don't really care what you want as you seem to have no regard for my feeling." Regina sneered a bit.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Regina laughed coldly. "Then I suppose you weren't planning on taking my son away from me? And even if you didn't care for me at all the least you can do is consider Henry."

"I am considering him! I'm taking him to New York so he'll be safe." Emma got up from the bench and in Regina's face.

It was a situation they had not been in for a while now, but it was familiar, they fell in the old roles so easily but being so close they couldn't help but look into the others' eyes and neither saw anger but fear. It took a great deal of self-control for Regina to deny her instinct to escalate the fight.

"Emma, you're scared, you're running believe it or not I understand what that feeling is like." Regina admitted. "But what I don't understand is what you're running from. You have your parents, Henry, right now there are more people in that diner that care about you than will ever care about me. What can you possibly be running from? What are you looking for?"

"Home."

"And that's how you felt about New York?"

Emma just looked at Regina, hoping that if anyone could understand it would be her. It was Regina after all who had given her that life, and Regina did understand, the memories she had given Emma were created from moments in her own life raising Henry.

"Emma, I… those…" Regina paused trying to figure out what to say. "Do you really thing think Henry would be happier in New York now that he has his memories back?"

"I know what we had in New York wasn't real… but we could make it real."

"But why can you do that here with your family?" Regina faltered a little when she said the last word. For Regina, there was nothing more important than family.

At that moment Emma noticed Regina was carrying Henry's storybook and grabbed it from the other woman. "Because of this. I don't see my family here. I see… Fairytales… I see princes and princesses… it's not me. I was never any part of this."

Regina was trying to keep calm but the blonde was testing her patience, perhaps Zelena's unwarranted jealously had rubbed off on the savior.

"Ms. Swan may I remind you that I was a part of this." Regina snapped as she flipped through the book to the page of her interrupting Snow and Charming's wedding. Her tone had been antagonistic at first but then she realized this was her fault. It was because of her that Emma didn't have her own story in the book.

"Em Emma I'm sorry." Regina apologized.

"Its fine." She shrugged not realizing the thought's that had passed through Regina's head, Emma didn't fully comprehend the apology thinking that the brunette was simply apologizing for snapping at her.

"No I mean." Regina took a breath, "You deserve to be a part of something."

"Look," Emma began to explain. "When I was a kid. I ran away its just what I did. And yeah the first time I wondered am I making a mistake? But I left and I didn't miss it, I learned long ago Home is the place when you leave you just miss it."

Regina did understand the sentiment but she but it was getting late and she felt like it was time for some tough love.

"Well Ms. Swan you're not a kid anymore and its time to grow up!" Regina began but Emma's attention seemed to be elsewhere. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't think you can just change the subject and I'll forget –"

"No, really Regina, look." Emma pointed to the glowing beam of light that was projecting into the sky.

The two made their way toward the light. Regina insisted it wasn't a god idea but refused to let Emma investigate by herself.

"David left a message, its Zelena's time portal. Somehow she died and opened it." Emma explained once they reached the barn.

Regina hesitated for a moment. How could this happen? Even though Zelena had tried to destroy her Regina really did want her half sister to have chance at redemption. The sound of the barn doors opening brought Regina out of her thought a second too late.

"Emma, don't!" But the magic was already pulling both of them toward the portal and in an instant there were both transported to the Enchanted Forest.

"No no no," Emma repeated as she pushed herself off the ground realizing where she was.

"Yes Ms. Swan it seems your idiocy had sent us back to the Enchanted Forest," Regina snapped then noticing a familiar poster on a tree. "And it seems you have transported us to some time in the middle of my reign."

"I should have left Storybrooke the second Zelena was defeated. This is exactly the kind of thing that doesn't happen in New York. As soon as we get back I'm getting Henry and we're leaving."

"If you think I would let you take my son you're even more of a fool than I thought you were." Regina growled.

"You could come with us." Emma blurted out stopping Regina's rage before it had a chance to build. At first she didn't even realize what she said let alone have any clue as to why she had said it. Was it just to shut Regina up or did she really mean it? Then after a moment she decided she had meant it. Regina was the one who had given them New York in the first place it was only fair that she come with them.

Regina believed Emma was being genuine but couldn't understand why. When Regina realized she hadn't responded she wondered if she was actually considering it. No, it wouldn't work, as wonderful as it would be to get to spend time with her son and be rid of her fairy tale past for good, she knew she would do something to ruin. It would be best to end that train of thought sooner rather than later.

"Well, I'm sure that would be lovely the three of us playing happy families," Regina voice was full of sarcastic false cheer, "but before we start picking out furniture I suggest we figure out a way to get to the present. Any ideas?"

"I have no idea how to get back to the future. Who do I look like Marty McFly?"

"I am sure that is some kind of clever pop culture reference, and while it may be hilarious to some it will not help us."

"And your sass is so much more useful? Can't you just use your magic to get us back?"

"Can I…?" Regina glared at Emma in disbelief. "Yes by all means let me just recreate a spell that has up until twenty minutes ago had never been successfully cast. Its not like I can wave a magic wand-"

"A simple no would have been enough."

"Actually," Regina paused trying to remember. "There is a wand that supposedly had the ability to do just that."

"Well that's great let's go get it." Emma was already ready to leave the Enchanted forest.

"It wouldn't be that simple. The wand is most likely in the possession of The Blue Fairy or you know who."

"Volermort?" Emma's question was met with a disbelieving stare. "Oh you mean Rump-"

She was cut off by a hand placed over her mouth. "You do not say his name here. The last thing we need right now is him showing up."

"Ok Regidfna" Emma started but at the sound of hoof beats Regina once again pressed her hand against the blonde's mouth and when she realized the horses approaching were those of her old guards Regina pushed Emma against a tree so they would be out of sight.

"What was that about?" Emma asked once the horses as carriage passed and Regina had taken away her hand.

"My knights and I are going to threaten those people to find out the whereabouts of Snow White. " Regina could just manage to see the guards rounding up the villagers.

"You remember that?" Emma asked as they made their way closer to get a better look.

"No, it's just what I always did." Regina admitted and Emma could hear the same remorse in the other woman's voice that she heard once before in Neverland when they had discussed Tinker Bell.

They were close enough now to hear the other Regina as she threatened the villagers.

Emma could tell Regina was feeling guilty so the blonde tried to lighten the mood. "You're even worse without the sensible pantsuits."

"You have no idea." Regina knew what Emma was trying to do but couldn't bring her self to smile at the joke.

The past Regina's voice caught their attention again"- If anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White they will suffer dearly. This is what helping Snow White looks like."

A woman with a burlap sack over her head who had gone unnoticed before was now calling for help as the other Regina laughed.

"Wait wait!" Regina whispered urgently and grabbed Emma's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping that woman. She's just an innocent –"

"I wouldn't let you get away with rescuing one of my prisoners, I'd kill you both before you could make it ten feet."

It took Emma a minute to understand Regina was using I for the past version. "That's not you."

"But it was, and I'm telling you Emma you're not going to help her because you didn't help her."

"So I'm just supposed to let her die?"

"Yes," Regina could not bring herself to look Emma in the eye. "She along with any others who have been accused of helping Snow White will be publicly executed and there's nothing we can do to change that if we want to get back to the world that we knew."

"Fine," Emma grumbled. "Let's go find that wand."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy geez guys! Seeing all of the follows and favorites and reviews is amazing. You all are fantastic :D So to celebrate your amazingness have another chapter!

* * *

Emma was about to march down the road, with no real knowledge of where she was going, but Regina's voice stopped her.

"There is one thing we need to do before we start wandering about the Enchanted Forest." Regina informed Emma.

"And what's that?" Emma sighed remembering the last time she'd been stuck in Fairy Tale Land. "Wardrobe ashes? Jack Sparrow's Compass?"

"A change of clothes," Regina rolled her eyes, "While I'm sure that outfit was suitable on your last visit here, I think we should attempt to blend in a little better."

Emma let out another grumpy sigh, then noticed some clothes hanging on a line and began to walk over to steal them.

"Where are you going?" Regina called after Emma, feeling slightly annoyed thinking the other woman was ignoring her.

"You said we needed a change of clothes." Emma pointed.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how something as seemingly inconsequential as stealing clothing could affect the time line."

"Then what do you suggest?" Emma crossed her arms.

Regina waved her hand and she and Emma were engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. In a moment not only were their outfits changed but their appearances as well, which Emma seemed to be realizing as she caught sight of her reflection in a puddle.

"Woah," Emma couldn't help but be impressed. Then she looked back over to Regina, "Umm shouldn't you do that too I mean what if someone mistakes you for past you."

Regina took a step next to Emma so that the blonde could see her refection as well. "Since I cast this spell on both of us we will be able to recognize each other, but to everyone else we'll look like that." She gestured to their reflections. "Now a few other important things, neither one of us will have use of our magic while this spell is cast, and we'll need to be together for me to remove it. Of course, since you're pretending you don't have magic I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"I'm not pretending."

With an unamused laugh Regina began walking down the road.

"I'm not kidding, its really gone." Emma jogged after the brunette.

"Just keeping telling yourself that Emma," Regina sounded as though she were talking to a child. "Maybe if you say it enough you'll even believe it."

"I do believe it."

"Well I don't. When Zelena died all of her spells were reversed which included the curse she put on Hook's lips." Regina practically spat the last part. "Emma, your magic is so powerful…You... I… I just... Magic always comes with a price, but magic is a part of who you are and denying it can have a price too."

Emma didn't argue and the two continued down the road in a tense silence until they came upon a fallen tree and heard the sound of a carriage approaching.

"That's King George's coat of arms." Regina informed Emma as the two crouched out of sight.

A small gasp escaped Emma as she realized where she was. She was about to see the moment when her parents first met. So if her dad was there, then… Emma looked up around until she saw a caped figure in the nearby tree. Emma didn't say anything but Regina followed the blonde's sight line and noticed Snow in her bandit attire.

The sound of a branch breaking caused Snow to turn, and the sudden movement made her loose her balance and in an instant fell from the tree. Regina's first instinct was to snicker, but this was not a laughing matter, she turned and saw Emma's hand on the broken twig.

"Shit." Emma closed her eyes and chastised herself. "What did I do?"

Regina didn't have answer beyond the obvious statement of 'something bad' so the two could only watch as Snow made her escape and the royal carriage continued down the road. Then suddenly, when without warning Regina grabbed her head and doubled over in pain.

"Regina!" Emma reached out to the other woman. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure…" Regina managed to speak once the feeling passed. She wasn't in pain but something was very wrong.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember."

Emma's concern transformed into more of a disbelieving confusion. "Don't remember? It was literally two seconds ago."

"No Ms. Swan, I mean Fairy Tale Land, the months leading up to the curse. The last thing I remember is that village and then it's all a blur until Storybrooke." Regina rubbed her temples as if somehow that would fix things. In truth her memories weren't exactly gone it was more like they no longer felt as though they had really happened to her.

"What does that mean?" Panic was clearly evident in Emma's voice.

"It means that we've just changed the past… the good news is we're still here, so there's a chance to fix it."

"Good then let's get that wand from Rumplestiltkin and– "

"Don't say –" Regina tried to stop her but Emma had already spoken the Dark One's name.

"Too late dearies." Rumple laughed his odd little laugh. "I'm already here."

Emma's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, as her eyes tried to pop out of her skull. It was one thing to see pictures of Mr. Gold as Rumplestiltskin but another thing to actually see him. Regina on the other hand, was awkwardly trying to avoid the Dark One's attention, which was useless since there were only the three of them standing there.

"And what prompts the Evil Queen to be wandering around the forest with this peasant." Rumple circled around the two of them.

"I thought you disguised us?" Emma whispered.

"That she did dearie," Rumple giggled. "That's how I knew it was her, I would recognize her brand of magic anywhere. That means the real question is who are you?"

"That's none of your concern Imp." Regina stepped between Rumple and Emma but the Dark One knocked Regina to the side.

"Well, well, well," Rumplstiltskin was intrigued and looked from Regina to Emma. "It seems the Evil Queen has a soft spot for you, interesting. Do you feel the same way?"

Without access to magic to prevent the attack Regina suddenly found herself unable to breath as Rumple used his magic to strangle her.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled at him. "You have to listen to me."

"And why should I listen to you?" He asked as he continued choke Regina.

"Because if you don't, you'll never see your son again." At that Rumple immediately released Regina.

"What do you know of my son?"

"He's name's Baelfire. You're planning on enacting a curse in hopes of reuniting with him."

"A curse you plan on having me cast." Regina snapped having finally caught her breath.

"Who told you that?" Rumple once again looked between the two women. Then as if proximity were the only thing preventing him from seeing Emma's true identity he leaned in inches away from Emma's face. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who breaks the curse so you can find him." Emma told him. "I'm the product of true love."

"So the would be Savior is just out for a stroll with the Evil Queen. I don't buy it. Besides," He waved his hands about. "Its just speculation, part of my plans. I haven't done it yet."

"You will, and you will succeed."

"If that's true, then that means…"

"We're from the future." Regina finished tired waiting for him to say what seemed like the only, if not obvious, conclusion.

"But time travel isn't possible. Unless…. Did you?" He studied Regina.

"No my sister."

"You know of Zelena?"

"That doesn't matter. As much as I am loathe to admit it, we need your help."

"Of course you do." He smiled and Regina sneered. "But it comes with a price."

"It always does." Regina was less than surprised by his stipulation. "What do you want imp?"

"Just answer a question." He looked at Emma. "Do I find him? Do I find my son?"

"Yes."

"Bae… I find Bae…" Rumple smiled and Emma couldn't help but offer up her own sad smile but Rumplestiltskin didn't notice. "How? No wait don't tell me, if I succeed I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off."

"Oh it's already been throw off." Regina informed him with unmasked annoyance.

"You've changed things." The Dark One grumbled. "What have you done?"

"I may have prevented my parents from meeting." Emma admitted.

Rumplestiltskin let out a sigh feeling like his life had just become exponentially more difficult. With a wave of his hand and cloud of red he transported the three of them back to his castle.

"So," Rumple began once they were all gathered in the main room in the castle. "Who exactly are your parents?"

"Umm, Snow White and Prince Charming, no David, er James?" Emma looked to Regina for confirmation that was the correct name.

Regina nodded.

"And you're helping her?" Rumple asked, the idea that Regina was somehow trying to help the offspring of Snow White was more difficult to wrap his head around than the idea of time travel.

Regina nodded again. She could tell what Rumple was thinking and contemplated telling him that she had last week saved Snow White from her mother's ghost just to see how much she could get his head to spin.

"Well… the plot thickens. I have just now just finished arranging the wedding for King George's son."

"Well clearly we can not allow that wedding to happen." Regina stated the obvious.

"You see the ring he is going to give her was going to get stolen by Snow and he goes after her and somehow seeing the ring on her finger convinces him that Snow's the one he has to marry." Emma tried to explain.

Rumple listened with a curious look. "That's quite a tale you're spinning."

"Here let me show you." Emma pulled out the storybook out of the satchel that had appeared with her new clothes, but when she placed the book on the table after a certain point all of the pages were blank. "Wait, what… its all gone."

"I should have known," Regina realized as she looked over the pages. What had happened to her had happened to the book. "Anything that was supposed to happen after Snow and Charming met disappeared."

"The Ripple effect." Rumple called it. "Once you change something in the past anything from that point forward becomes uncertain."

Emma knew they had to get Snow to steal the ring, if they could do that then she was sure it would set things right. Rumple informed them of the ball that was being held at King Midas' castle, which would provide the perfect opportunity for the theft.

"So we just have to get Snow there."

Since Rumple already knew who they were Regina was about to dissolve the glamour so that she could use her magic and find Snow but before she could raise her hand Belle came through he door.

"Oh Rumplestiltskin you have guests. Do you need anything?"

"Belle?" Emma blurted out.

"I'm sorry do we know each other." Belle studied Emma trying to figure out where they might know each other from.

"Oh sorry… no… um-" Emma fumbled.

"We're from Avonlea. We have seen your portrait in your father, Sir Maurice's, hall." Regina covered, she may not remember exactly what happened but she still had a general knowledge of the kingdoms.

"Of course," Belle nodded. "Please let my father know I'm well if you see him again."

Before either woman could respond Rumple began to shoo Belle away. "Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back later and clean."

"You could ask nicely."

"I could also turn you into a toad."

"It's a miracle you two fell for each other." Emma mumbled once Belle had left.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin recoiled. "Are you trying to tell me I fall for the help?"

Knowing she'd made another mistake Emma looked over to Regina to help save her. Regina gave the blonde a glare to remind the savior that she was an idiot but then brought the conversation back to the topic of Snow.

"I believe you were going to show us where Snow White was." Regina gestured to the crystal ball sitting on the desk.

"Yes…" The Dark One waved his hand and in the crystal the three of them saw Snow trying to make a deal with Blackbeard.

"She's trying to flee the Enchanted Forest." Regina wondered if she had just let Snow escape to another land how differently things would have turned out.

"Can you help us?" Emma asked.

"I can work on getting the portal open again, there's a wand," He looked at Regina. "I'm sure you've heard of it, that may be able to get you back to your own time but," his gaze turned to Emma, "getting your parent… You made that mess, dearie. Only you know what you did. Now go undo it."

In a grand dramatic gesture Emma and Regina were engulfed in red smoke and transported back to where they had been in the forest before Rumple had shown up.

"If Snow is trying to secure passage on a ship we may be able to make this work." Regina plotted.

"How?"

"Blackbeard isn't the only pirate she could go to."

"You mean Hook?" Emma frowned but Regina nodded, not particularly please with this idea either. "I could have gone this whole trip without seeing him. Well… let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So, to keep updates frequent they will be a little shorter. Thank you all for reading!

* * *

Regina waved her hand to remove the glamour. Rumple may have used his magic to transport them back to the forest but it would have been better had he just sent them to the port town straight away. The ball at Midas's castle was set for this evening and they still had to find Snow at the dock and then get back. The only way that Regina could foresee that being possible was by traveling with magic. Well that, or stealing a carriage, but anyone who would have a carriage would notice it missing and they'd already caused enough damage to the timeline. Still the port town was unfamiliar territory and she didn't want to accidentally poof them into a fireplace or the sea itself there would have to be a nonmagical way.

Her memories were still hazy but she knew there was a guards' outposts less than a two-hour's ride from the docks. There would be horses there for use by her knights, it was the closest place she could transport them safely.

"Now where are we?" Emma asked once the purple cloud disappeared.

Regina didn't have time to respond before a man's voice answered and she felt a crossbow being pointed at her.

"You're trespassing on the Evil Queen's grounds. Now turn around slowly or you'll get an arrow in the head." The guard threatened.

"Try it and you'll be incinerated before you can reload." Regina spoke in what Emma had to guess was her Evil Queen voice.

The guard practically threw himself to the ground blubbering apologies and begging for forgiveness.

"Enough of your whimpering." Regina sneered at him. "Fetch me two horses and I need them saddled quickly."

"But… was… wasn't your majesty traveling by carriage?" The guard asked, clearly confused by the request.

"If I had my carriage would I be here asking you to get me horses?" Regina snarled at him She knew of course her past self did have the carriage since they had seen her just a few hours earlier but even if this guard was foolish enough to question her once he would not do so again.

"Of course your majesty. Right away your majesty." The guard tripped over himself trying to get to the stables.

"Geez Regina, I thought that guy was going to pee his pants."

"Yes well, if he had met the real me that would have been the least of his problems." The brunette frowned.

"Regina, that's not the real you." Emma put her hand on the other woman's arm. "You're different from that woman who was laughing as she threatened to kill, I can see that, I wish you could too."

"Emma I.." Regina began softly but before she could finish the guard was leading two horses to them and she returned to the Evil Queen persona. "Now be gone, and if anyone gets word of my presence in the area I will know who told them."

Regina mounted the horse and though she hadn't ridden in ages it came back easily, and felt as natural as breathing. Emma on the other hand was having a bit more trouble. They'd been riding maybe twenty minutes before Regina had to say something.

"Emma dear, at this rate it would have been quicker to walk." Regina tried and failed to hide her annoyance as Emma's horse stopped again to snack.

"Sorry, I was never taught how to ride a bike let a lone a horse." Emma pulled the reigns and now was facing the entirely wrong direction. "I still don't understand why you can't just poof us where we need to go."

With a sigh Regina dismounted and began to untack her horse. "Because Ms. Swan, I do not frequent seedy pirate ports and to magically teleport I either need to see where I'm going, or be extremely familiar with the territory, and even then I run the risk of transporting us into the middle of a wall or something else that could sever one of us in half."

"Okay okay, I get it." Emma held up her hands in defeat. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, since you have no control over your own horse you're going to have to ride with me." Regina sent her own saddle back to the guard outpost via magic and had remounted. "Hurry up now, we don't have all day."

"Ugh…" Emma's jaw hung open as she dismounted and walked up over to Regina. "Are you sure he can hold both of us?"

"Are you questioning the strength of my horses or are you calling me fat Ms. Swan?" Regina sounded offended.

"No! I just… I – " Emma started to panic but stopped when she saw Regina was smirking at her. Emma rolled her eyes and using a nearby log boosted herself up onto the horse behind Regina. "Should we do something about the other horse?

"No need. She'll make her way back to the stables by nightfall and no one would dare steal one of the Evil Queen's horses." Regina explained. "Now hold on."

"Hold on? Hold on to wha-"

Regina didn't wait for Emma to finish as she spurred the horse forward, allowing herself an amused smile as Emma yelped and felt the blonde's arms wrap around her holding on for dear life.

* * *

I know this have much to do with plot but I just felt like there should be a little Emma Regina time. Also if anyone can try to explain how Hook and Emma got around FTL so quickly w/o magic I love to hear your theories. So anywho thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of update yesterday I wanted to try to proofread this, though I'm sure there are still mistakes. It is longer though so yay for that right? Also another thank you to all of you reading, its also nice to see some familiar usernames in the review section, glad you all came back for more of my stories!

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the port town, it couldn't have been more than three hours since they'd seen Snow White in the crystal ball but they both silently worried that she may have already left, and was once again prowling the woods. Emma dismounted from the horse and Regina was down a second later trying to ignore the slight discomfort in her ribs from where Emma had clung to her and also secretly missing the human contact. For a moment Regina thought the next time they went horseback riding she would have to go a bit slower, of course then she frowned when she realized there wouldn't be a next time. She and Emma had come a long way but its not like they were really friends.

"Its ok Regina, I'm sure Snow is still around." Emma noticed Regina's pensive look and tried to reassure the brunette. Regina offered a smile that didn't reach her eyes and Emma frowned in response. She noticed Regina hugging her sides and Emma worried maybe she had hurt the other woman. "Hey, I'm sorry if I was hanging on so tight I -"

"Its not that, its – " Regina began but felt foolish. "Let's just find Snow, but first…"

Regina waved her hand to cast a glamour on Emma and a separate one on herself.

"Holy hell you look like Hook?" Emma's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Well, that was the plan." Regina would make the deal with Snow, while Emma distracted the real Hook.

"Yeah… but I just thought I'd be able to recognize you like before."

"Are you going to miss me Emma?" Regina smirked and Emma made a face. "What?"

"Its just that smile and the flirting you seemed just like him."

"I was not flirting." Regina objected but she couldn't stop the red beginning to color her cheeks. "Let's just get going."

They walked down the street they kept a look out for Snow and the real Hook. They spotted the pirate first who, no surprise to either of them, was getting drunk in a tavern.

"You're up." Regina tilted her head and opened the door for the blonde.

It didn't take Regina long to find the Jolly Roger and, conveniently enough, Snow was lurking nearby. It was almost as if she were waiting for the ship's captain to return in hopes of making a deal with him. This would be easier than she thought.

"You're back early Captain." Mr. Smee greeted Regina disguised as Hook. "Did you um change your vest?"

"Yes, and now I need you to – " Regina cleared her throat realizing she was speaking with her evil queen voice.

"You alright Captain?" Smee looked on a bit dumbfounded.

Trying to sound more like a drunken pirate she continued. "Course I'm alright. Just needed to come back to me vessel to conduct a bit of business. You see that lass over there."

"Aye." Smee nodded.

"Bring her aboard then." Regina paused then added. "Mate."

Smee went to bring Snow onboard and Regina made her way to the Captain's quarters. Fortunately her memories of her life after arriving in Storybrooke had remained intact, which included the trip to Neverland, so she knew her was around the Jolly Roger. A few minutes passed and Regina worried that Snow wouldn't come but eventually she heard the sound of Smee bringing her below deck. The deal was simple enough Regina as Hook made the offer of safe discreet passage in exchange for a certain ring, that belonged to Prince James who would be at ball in Midas's castle tonight.

"Bring it back here by daybreak or no deal." Regina as Hook instructed figuring the sooner they could get the time line back in order the better.

"Fine." Snow agreed and set out as quickly as she could.

Regina waited a minute before making her own way out but she realized she lingered too long when she heard Smee and the real Hook. Still standing behind the desk, Regina had moment of panic when she realized someone was making their way down to the cabin she was in. Regina tried to get past the the ladder and to the side exit but someone grabbed her arm.

"Oh, there you are." Emma's voice whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina turned around and couldn't help but notice the lace at the top of Emma's blouse had been loosened. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe…" The blonde replied coyly and leaned into Regina's personal space.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina whispered harshly, feeling at that moment like she couldn't breath.

"Regina?" Emma asked and her entire demeanor changed. "Oh thank god its you."

"Of course its me." Regina let out a breath. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to keep Hook occupied?"

"I was… I mean I am." Regina played back the last few moments and realized what Emma meant. The blonde watched as a look of horror and disgust crossed Regina's face. "I wasn't going to let it get that far."

"I should hope not. " Regina waved her hand and she looked like herself again. "Now let's go before Hook get's down here."

Before Emma responded the two were surrounded by purple smoke.

Regina knew the Dark One's Castle well enough to transport them there safely. When they appeared Emma demonstrated why repeated magically teleportation wasn't the best way to travel as she hurled up the few drinks she'd had at the tavern. Once Emma was able to stand upright again the two walked up to the castle entrance and Regina dramatically threw the doors.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she yelled.

"Ah your majesty." Rumple appeared behind them but pretended to be surprised. "I wasn't expect-"

"Cut the act Rumple you know which one I am and why I'm here." Regina was in no mood for his games.

Emma's unsettled stomach was making her more irritated, and at the moment she wanted nothing more than to punch something. "Yeah, we put my parents back on the right track, so give us the wand so we can get home."

Regina's eyes flickered over to Emma. "Home?"

"You know what I mean." The blonde brushed off the comment.

"Well, if you're so sure you fixed the ripple let's see the book." Rumple magicked the Storybook into his hands.

Regina realized before he opened it that things hadn't been fixed. Her memory was still blank like the pages in the book.

"It seems as though you still have some work ahead of you dearies." Rumple held the book by the cover and let the blank flip down.

"So what? You want us to just wait outside Midas's Castle and do what exactly…?" Regina asked trying to out attitude Rumple.

"Oh no no no." Rumplestiltskin waved his hands about. "I expect you to be at the ball of course. I even have an invitation just for you."

He handed the summons to Emma and she looked at it, then back to Regina. She shrugged as she spoke, "I don't like leaving things to chance…"

"And what happens when the real me shows up?" Regina asked. "Even though I can't remember how things will work themselves out, I'm sure I would have show up if only to intimidate Midas's guest and if I do show up I'm sure I would remember seeing me."

Emma jaw slacked as she tried to follow Regina's thought process. Rumplestiltskin seemed to understand though since he offered a solution.

"You may be able to see though your own magic but you won't be able to see through mine."

"No. If you cast the spell I won't be able to remove it. I won't have magic." Regina crossed her arms. "No."

"Regina, please."

Emma looked at her and Regina knew she couldn't say no. Despite all of her reservations, deep down Regina believe that, even without her magic, if she was with Emma the two of them could get through anything. Still she didn't have to be happy about it.

"Fine." Regina clenched her jaw.

Rumple gave his creepy little laughed as red smoke began to swirl around the two women. "Besides, the savior can't come this far and not play princess for a day."

Emma looked around, curious to see her reflection, but the object in the corner, which the blonde guessed was a mirror, was covered.

"He's afraid I'll try to spy on him." Regina had followed Emma's line of sight. "He's right though, I would."

The Dark One ignored Regina and began giving instructions, "Remember, do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they're truly back on track, everything else will be too. Now off you go, your carriage awaits."

Rumplestiltskin wasn't kidding. When Regina and Emma looked out the doors they saw a carriage that almost looked to be in the shape of a pumpkin. There were four white horses, golden thread accenting their bridles, and on the door there was a crest with a swan wearing a crown. It wasn't a real kingdom's seal she knew, but it did make it look more official, enough so that the servants wouldn't question anything.

As the climbed into the coach Regina noticed the hazed look in the driver's eyes and wondered if the horses were not actually people who had crossed paths with the Dark One. Regina kept the thought to herself though, if they had been turned specifically for this reason she knew that imp would change them back and erase their memory to preserve the timeline, and if they were just the unfortunate prisoners of Rumplestiltskin, well then there was nothing to be done and arriving by carriage would be the best.

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse." Emma murmured to Regina when they arrived at Midas's Castle.

"Stop fidgeting," Regina instructed, then smacked Emma's hand as the blonde tugged at her dress. "You look like a Princess so act like one."

Emma gave one last tug, "You look nice too."

"Ha." Regina laughed dryly. "These are servant's clothes, the Dark One intends for me to play the part of your handmaid, something I'm sure he finds this hilarious."

"Greeting, I am King Midas, father of the bride." The king introduced himself. "Who do I have the honor to welcome to my home?"

Regina gave a low curtsey. Her mother may have intended her to be queen and her father may have been a prince once, but they had lived as lower nobility and she knew how to behave. Emma however did not, and seemed to be waiting for Regina to speak first as if they were all equals. Regina shot the blonde a look trying to indicate it was her place to speak.

"I'm umm Princess… Leia… and this is my um handmaid … Amidala." Emma gave a little curtsey.

"I am here to attend the Princess since her parents were otherwise engaged, your majesty."

Emma couldn't see Regina's face but somehow she knew the other woman was cringing. The names could have been worse though, Emma wanted to tell her, the other choice that had popped into her head were Princess Peach and Yoshi.

"Of course, its an honor to have you both." Midas then called to one of his servants. "Announce the Princess."

Regina had not yet risen from her initial curtsey and let out a sigh of relief once they had been received. The two women continued on to the ballroom as Midas remained in the entrance to greet his guests.

"Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball. What's the big deal about these things?" Emma's question was answered though when she caught sight of a group of people, all dancing in unison.

"Can you… Did you used to do this?" Emma whispered.

"Of course I _could,_ Mother would drill me on every court dance there was so that would be prepared should we be invited to a ball," Regina tensed remembering her childhood. "But we were rarely invited. For some reason many or the royal families preferred to stay clear of my mother. Then when I became Queen it was expected I dance the waltz with my husband but it was only for the entertainment of others."

"Oh…" Emma face scrunched up remembering that her parents memories of the Enchanted Forest seemed to be a bit romanticized and that everyone didn't have the stereotypical Fairytale life. Then getting an idea she began to pull Regina to a deserted corner of the ballroom. "Show me."

"Excuse me?" Regina had heard her but didn't believe Emma could mean what she thought she meant. "You're joking of course."

"Nope," Emma held her hands up in what she hoped was the correct position.

"I am here as your servant, _Princess, _it would not be appropriate. If you with to dance ask one of the other guest. Look," she pointed back out to the crowd. "There's a Duke who seems to be in need of a partner, or perhaps that Countess might be interested."

"I don't want to dance with them, and to hell with what is appropriate, as a Princess I am ordering you to dance with me."

For a moment Regina wondered what Emma would have been like had she actually grown up in their world, she imagined Snow would have had her hands full as the blonde would have constantly broken protocol. The idea made Regina chuckle.

So dipping into a mock curtsey the brunette held out her hand, "Very well, Princess, may I have this dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma reached to take Regina's hand and when their fingers touched there was a spark and they both pulled their hands back.

"Ow, stupid static electricity. Try again?" Emma apologized then offered her hand again, but Regina seemed hesitant to take it. "Sorry, it wasn't like I was trying to shock you."

Still somewhat reluctant, Regina took Emma's hand and began to lead her in the waltz that was playing. Internally Regina was bracing herself for the blonde to step on one of her feet, or trip, or something else equally inelegant, but she found Emma surprisingly graceful. She did notice though that the blonde seemed to be counting beats in her head and Regina found herself smiling.

"Hey watch the mocking, I think I might actually be getting the hang of this." Emma whispered.

"I wasn't mocking you, in fact I think you are doing quite well. I was just thinking about how you said you didn't see yourself in the stories in Henry's book, and now here you are, the fairest princess at the ball."

"Seriously?" Emma rolled her eyes. "You get my first dance at my first royal ball and you're mocking me?"

"Maybe a little." Regina gave her a playful smirk.

"Charming." Emma smirked, then said it said it again more forcefully.

"Pardon?"

"It's Charming," Emma turned the two of them around breaking time with the dance so Regina could see where he was. "He's over there, talking to Kathryn."

Regina saw him when suddenly an unsettling feeling came over her. Before she could figure out exactly what it was the doors flew open and she saw herself standing in the archway.

"Regina?" Emma pulled back trying to get a look at the other woman's face, wanting to figure out why they had stopped dancing.

"Look." Regina spun Emma around as a group of black knights entered the ballroom.

"Not good." Emma shifted uncomfortably and her hand tightened around Regina's.

"It's ok." Regina tried to assure Emma. "We knew this was going to happen."

Emma nodded then looked around "Hey… Where's Charming?"

Regina looked around and saw he was missing. "Come on let's see if we can find him."

"Yeah let's go." Emma followed, grateful to no longer be in the same room with two Reginas.

The nearest door led took them out to the parapet walk just in time to see Snow repelling down the wall then running to her horse.

"She did it." Emma smiled. "She must have stolen the ring."

Charming's voice then came yelling from the nearby tower window, "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!"

"Mission accomplished!" Emma looked giddy. "Now all we have to do is –"

Emma's voice was cut off however when one of the queen's guards knocked into her. The guard must have heard Charming calling from the tower and had now had an arrow notched and ready to shoot.

"You'll find her sooner than you think, my Lord."

"No!" Emma knocked the guard to the ground once she realized what was about to happen.

Emma wrestled the guard until she was able to knock him unconscious. Once she was no longer fighting him she noticed the ring that Snow must have dropped.

"Go," Regina tensed. "Get that to Snow!"

"But –"

"Just go!" Regina just watched Emma hesitate for only a moment before running off.

Regina watched Emma disappear down the walkway and immediately felt like this was the wrong choice. Emma would have no idea where she was going and even if she did manage to evade the guards then how would she even catch up with Snow White. Regina knew Emma's history as a bail bondsperson but following criminals through Boston was different than tracking down bandits in the Infinite Forest.

Of course as soon as she was surrounded by knights Regina's thoughts shifted from Emma to herself. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted Rumple to cast that glamour, now she was alone and without magic.

"Stop!" She spoke in her most commanding tone when her former guards circled her.

Regina was possibly more surprised than the guards when they did in fact stop. She may not be able to defeat these guards, but she may able to stall and give Emma time to get to Snow.

"You don't want to attack me." She told them.

"Oh yeah, why not?" A guard whose name, she believed, was Bailey asked.

"Because…" Regina tried to think of a reason they would be willing to let her go. Bribery wouldn't work she ruled by fear and there was only one person more fearsome than the Evil Queen. "Because, you may work for the Evil Queen but the person…. Well I'm not sure you would really call him a person…"

"You don't mean…" Bailey didn't let her finish. Hw looked to the other men but the dark screen that was standard in her lower guard's uniforms covered the men's faces.

"Yes, the Dark One would be very cross if I don't return." Regina kept talking. The last time she had been disguised by a glamour he cast she had called for his help but Rumple hadn't bothered to come and she had been forced to run back to his Castle. She doubted this time would be any different.

"You're a liar," The guard called her bluff.

"I tried to warn you. Rumplestiltskin!" Regina called out. "Rumplestiltskin I summon thee!"

Once again it was a toss up for who was more surprised, Regina or the knights, when Rumplestiltskin appeared out of nowhere. With a snap of his fingers the Dark One knocked the guard backwards and they dropped to the ground unconscious. Regina was about to thank him, but then Rumple reminded her that they were never really friends.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" His tone was annoyingly condescending.

"Can you at least remove this ridiculous glamour? I need access to my magic." She glared at him.

"No, no I don't think that would work. You see, were I to remove the spell from you it would also remove it from the savior, which wouldn't go well since she is currently in the ballroom having a chat with the Evil Queen." The Dark One laughed and Regina's eyes widened and she began to run back down the hall, Rumplestiltskin's voice calling behind her. "Don't call me again till you've fixed this mess dearie."

When Regina arrived in the ballroom Emma was surrounded by the faceless guards.

"Regina I –" Emma started to speak but was cut off.

"That's a bit informal wouldn't you say?" The Evil Queen enjoyed the show she was getting to put on. "Show some respect. It's 'Your Majesty'."

At that two of the guard grabbed Emma and she struggled against them.

"Uh unh. You're not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early, but…" The Evil Queen looked Emma over. "I suspect your night has just begun."

Regina watched as her past self commanded her guards to take Emma away. This wasn't good, Rumple may have helped her escape those guards but there was no way he'd help her rescue Emma from the dungeons. At this rate she wondered if the timeline would ever be fixed. She knew the castle like the back of her hand but trying to rescue Emma alone would be idiotic. There was only one person who might be able and foolish enough to help her, but how would she find Snow White? After the Huntsman had failed to kill Snow, Regina had spent a lot of time searching for Snow White but to no avail. This time, though, she believed Charming would lead her to Snow, she just had to catch up with Charming.

Meanwhile the Evil Queen and her guardsmen had brought Emma to the Queen's dark carriage.

"So," The Evil Queen looked Emma over, "We don't have to be enemies here, I just have a few questions for you. Now you can either answer them and ride with me in the carriage or be dragged behind it."

Emma nodded and moved like she was going to get inside.

"Good choice." The Evil Queen smirked.

The smirk turned to annoyed sneer however when Emma knocked one of the guards into the queen and began to run toward the forest. She didn't make it far though as the past Regina appeared in front of her.

"Running from me was foolish." The Evil Queen's smile had returned when she saw the shock in her prisoner's face. "Guards, bind the her."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The Evil Queen watched as her guards tied the other woman's hands. Then leaned in close enough that Emma could feel the Queen's breath on her ear.

"It seems you've decided to do things the hard way. Of course, I've always enjoyed a challenge" The Queen then called to her guards. "Now, take us back to my castle."

So this takes us through the end of Snow Drifts. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

THank all of you lovely readers out there for following and fovoriting and most of all leaving those awesome reviews! Now, in this chapter you will see the deleted scene between Emma and the Evil Queen, I hope I did it justice.

* * *

Regina snuck down from the ballroom as soon as The Evil Queen had taken Emma away. She didn't want Midas recognizing her as Princess Leia's servant and have his guards turn her in to the Evil Queen as some kind of accomplice. The carriage with the swan seal was still parked by the stables and Regina could see the white horses were not being monitored. She hurried, trying to remain invisible but she could hear someone else in the stables.

"Hyah!" The voice belonged to David and Regina watching him ride passed her without noticing he had not been alone.

Regina mounted a horse and quickly took off after Charming. The road they traveled down was one that connected all of the major castles in the realm but it was not the most direct. Usually traveling through small villages was the fastest way to ride through the kingdoms but this scenic route was the one Regina recognized as the one she used when she was the Evil Queen and the one she and Emma had been on earlier that day.

"Of course," Regina said aloud feeling foolish.

She and Emma had seen Snow White attempt to rob King George's carriage on this very road, and there would probably be tracks leading to the bandit's campsite. Regina knew without magic she was no good at tracking but the shepherd turned prince should be able to manage. It wasn't a far ride until David found the fallen tree that marked the spot where the failed robbery had taken place. Regina kept her distance as she watched Charming light a torch and creep through the woods. She would never admit it but Regina was actually impressed as David managed to construct a trap in the dead of night with limited tools.

Now all she could do was wait. With nothing else to do Regina tried to sleep but she was plagued with thoughts of the worst possible scenarios of what was happening with Emma her past self.

Emma wasn't fairing _too_ poorly. Even though she'd tried to escape and the Evil Queen had her hands bound, the blonde had not been dragged behind the carriage as the Queen had threatened. Instead she was thrown over the back of a horse and treated at baggage, which was both awkward and embarrassing but better than being dragged down the road.

When they reached the castle the guards and Emma veered to the stables while the carriage took the Queen to the main entrance.

"Where's Snow White?" One of the faceless guards barked at Emma once she'd been pulled down from the horse.

"Snow who?" Emma feigned ignorance which was met by a kick to the ribs.

"Where's Snow White" The guard asked again.

"I have no idea." Emma answered honestly but her attitude made it hard for the guards to believe her.

The question was repeated a few more times and Emma's answer didn't change. Getting impatient the guard lifted Emma to her feet. "Fine you don't want to tell us, you can tell the Queen."

Emma didn't budge until the guard pulled his sword on her. "Fine. I'm moving."

The guards marched Emma at sword point toward the castle and into the throne room. "Kneel before the Queen."

"Really?" Emma looked at Regina in disbelief.

"Yes really." The Queen nodded at her guard and he pushed Emma to her knees. "Now…the bandit, Snow White. Where is she?"

"I already told your guards I have no idea."

The Evil Queen gave a look to the faceless knights who stepped away allowing Regina to circle around Emma. "I don't know what kingdom you come from _Princess Leia_ but the price for aiding Snow White is steep."

When she stopped speaking the queen had made a full circle around Emma and Regina let her hand hover over her prisoner's chest just above her heart. Regina brushed she fingers lightly over the other woman's skin and a dark smile spread across the Evil Queen's face when Emma took a sharp intake of breath.

Emma worried the Evil Queen would try to rip out her heart right then and there. Noticing the reflection in a nearby mirror was not actually her, reminded Emma why they were in the Enchanted Forest and how badly the timeline would be screwed up if The Evil Queen tore out her heart or maybe even worse if she couldn't.

"Look," Emma swallowed trying to find her voice again which was difficult since she could still feel Regina's hand on her chest. "I don't know where she is… but… if you let me go… I can help find her."

The Queen looked over the other woman once again before withdrawing her hand.

"You're no princess." Regina laughed arrogantly. "I know a dirty street rat when I see one, and I know better to trust such creatures." The Queen looked to one of her guards. "Take her to the dungeon."

"Are you okay? Came the voice of a fellow prisoner after the guard who threw Emma roughly into a dungeon cell had gone.

"Yeah I think so… thanks." Emma had been stripped of her princess attire and put into a grey shift dress and blue cloak. She didn't understand the reason behind the change perhaps they were trying embarrass her, like Gold making Regina act like her servant, but for Emma the prison garb was actually more comfortable, if just a tiny bit itchy.

"I'm… Leia," Emma introduced herself to the woman in the cell next to hers.

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you…"

Emma chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, but under the circumstances… I get it. What's your name?"

"I dare not speak it here." The other woman answered. "The Evil Queen doesn't even know who I am, and my silence is only thing keeping my family safe."

"She's pretty ruthless, huh?" Emma knew the woman she had just interacted with in the throne room wasn't her Regina but she still felt like she hadn't met The Evil Queen everyone was afraid of. "Here, you hungry?"

Emma pulled out a roll she'd stolen as the guard had brought her to the dungeon. The blonde was hungry and couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, if she had to guess she would say it was this morning at Granny's… or way that yesterday? There was no natural light in the dungeon and Emma had lost track of what time it was once they'd arrived at Midas's ball. Still, no matter how hungry she was, Emma couldn't help be a good guy.

Her fellow prisoner cautiously accepted the food and once the other woman was closer Emma gasped.

"What?"

"I saw you in the village with the Queen. I wanted to help you but…"

"Its alright." The woman assured her. "If you had tried to free me you would have just ended up here a day sooner."

"What did she put you in here for?" Emma asked.

"I knew where Snow White was hiding, but I refused to tell the Evil Queen."

"You gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White's?"

"Yes." The woman responded without hesitation. "I believe her to be innocent."

Emma thought on that for a moment. "How long are you in for?"

"Same as you." She looked confused. "Just one more night."

"Really? One night." Emma wasn't expecting that. "Why, is Regina going soft?"

"One night because tomorrow everyone in here is meant to be executed."

Emma didn't say anything she just hoped her Regina was having better luck.

At that moment though Regina was not having better luck. The morning had consisted of her waiting on Charming waiting on Snow to get caught up in his trap. Regina was almost grateful she didn't have her magic or else she would have burned down half of the forest by now. The former queen had not slept well, too worried about Emma and that entire future hinged on their ability to get the two idiots back on track.

Just as she was about to scream the sound of someone approaching calmed into silence. It was Snow White and she was on right path for getting caught by Charming's net.

David laughed as he came out of his hiding spot. "I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman?" Snow grumbled from her place in the net. "By entrapping her."

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum."

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care Charming suits you."

Regina no longer hated the Charmings, of course there was still a bit of lingering sting when she thought of all they had been through, but there was a genuine smile on her face as she watched the two bicker. She found them much more tolerable when they weren't being their overly cotton candy optimistic sunshine and snowdrop selves.

The two continued to bicker until Regina heard her opening to intrude.

"I don't have your ring." Snow insisted.

"And why don't I believe you?"

"She's telling the truth… your majesty." Regina tacked on after a pause. She may have been more royal by birth than the shepherd but she was supposed to be playing the part of servant. "My lady, Princess Leia, attended your ball last night. She was in fact the one who prevented one of the Evil Queen's knight's from putting an arrow through your chest." Regina looked pointedly at Snow.

Snow, for her part, showed no sign of gratitude and seemed more interested if anyone else would be showing up. Charming looked just as confused and turned his head back and forth between Regina and Snow trying to catch up. Regina kept herself from verbally insulting them but rolled her eyes.

"Snow White doesn't have your ring, Prince James." Regina explained slowly. "But I can tell you who does, my lady, Princess Leia."

"She has my ring? So that makes two women who have robbed me." David sighed. "So where is she?"

"Well that's the problem. Princess Leia retrieved the ring from the ground just before she was taken prisoner by the faceless knights. I am certain the Evil Queen has taken her back to her castle."

"Actually that's not a problem at all." Snow spoke haughtily. "I know it well, it used to be mine."

If Regina hadn't already been annoyed at the Princess's know it all attitude that last comment would have pushed her over the edge.

"I can get us in there but not from up here. So, you let me down, you get your Princess, you'll get your ring, and I'll never have to see your charming face again."

Regina lifted an eyebrow as she watched and waited for David to respond. Charming wore a roguish smile and he pulled his sword and cut the rope that was keeping Snow up in the air. With a yelp Snow White dropped to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping off the main road Snow led Charming and a disguised Regina toward the village that the Evil Queen had terrorized the previous morning. Most of the villagers, like Geppetto, greeted Snow excitedly but a few did not. As much as they might want Snow White as their Queen or at least believed her innocent of the crimes she was accused of, they couldn't help feel some bitterness over the fact if they were to give up Snow the Evil Queen might leave them in peace. The three bartered with the locals and ended up exchanging one of their horses and some gold for a wagon large enough for Snow and Charming to ride in without being seen. Regina would have to continue playing the part of servant and drive them.

"Forgive me dear," Regina offered false apologies when she steered the horse to another dip in the road and heard Snow give a little squeal. Charming was also amused by Snow's discomfort.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you Charming?"

"It is not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in this forest."

Snow rolled her eyes but it was true, she knew many people would be willing to turn her in for the reward the Evil Queen offered. They hit another bump and she protectively clutched a small vial an action that did not go unnoticed by David.

"What's that around your neck?" He asked. "I thought you weren't the jewelry type."

"Don't worry about it." Snow turned away but David lunged forward and grabbed the bottle. "No! Careful, that's a weapon."

Charming laughed, "Dust?"

"Fairy dust. From a dark fairy." Snow explained. "It transforms the most fearsome adversaries into a form that is easily squashed. I'm saving it for someone special."

Regina had been listening and even without David asking she knew the 'someone special' was her, but even with her memories blurred Regina would have sworn Snow never used fairy dust against her. Perhaps, Regina thought, Snow ended up using the fairy dust on someone else and for some reason the idea offended her. Snow was supposed to have been her mortal enemy how dare she. It was probably for that best though, dark fairy dust was dark magic, and dark magic was her strong suit not Snow's.

Snow and Charming had continued their conversation while Regina stayed lost in thought until David asked, "What did you do to incur the Queen's wrath?"

"She blames me for ruining her life…"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Regina wasn't sure when she had started holding her breath but now she needed air. Deep down Regina had always known it wasn't really Snow's fault for what happened to Daniel but it was easier to blame the girl than to blame her mother or herself. A part of Regina, the same part that had risked her life to save that young girl on a runaway horse, wanted to tell her former stepdaughter that it wasn't her fault. Regina knew Daniel died because he loved her and Cora couldn't accept that.

"Are you alright?" Snow walked up and place her hand on Regina's arm.

At some point in the last few minutes Regina had jumped down from her seat at the front of the carriage and now she was standing bracing herself against a tree trunk. Her chest tightened further when she realized this was long before she had ever told Snow about Daniel's death. So much of the time Regina would see Leopold's false kindness and honor in Snow but at this moment she could only see Emma and the blonde genuine yet idiotic good heart. The moment was ruined though when Regina caught sight of that fairy dust. Even if Snow accepted the blame for ruining Regina's life she was still willing to kill her... Of course Regina had been willing to kill Snow too...

"I'm fine." Regina snapped when she realized Snow was still staring at her.

"Are you sure?" Of course Charming had to come over to check on her too.

"Yes. I was… I was just worried about my Princess." It was the first thing Regina could think of as an excuse. An excuse she instantly regretted when she saw a curious look in Snow's eye and a smirk form on David's face. "Let's just keep going."

"No need." Snow had walked back to the middle of the road. "We're here."

"Fine." Regina began walking toward the castle ready to have David stop grinning at her like an idiot.

"We're going to need help getting past those guards. Wait here, we'll go at night. I'll be back with help." Snow didn't wait for their response before jogging into the woods.

"Your Princess huh?" David asked once they were alone.

"You really are charming aren't you?" Regina responded sarcastically, giving up on pretense of treating David like royalty.

David just laughed good-naturedly, "So I've been told."

The sun was already starting to set and Snow had still not returned. They had moved the wagon deeper into the forest so that it wouldn't be seen from the main road. Unfortunately it was getting colder and the desire to remain hidden was paling in their desire to remain warm. Regina had ignored David's attempts at conversation for first few hours until he'd finally given up, but now the silence was starting to get to her.

"So... Are you excited about marrying Kath… Princess Abigail?" Regina asked.

David either didn't notice the slip up or just choice to ignore it. "She's King Midas's daughter, what's not to be excited about?"

His tone was flat and Regina didn't need a superpower to tell that he wasn't in love with Abigail. Of course she already knew that. "Forgive me your highness but I don't believe you."

"This just feels like a business transaction, a merger of two kingdoms." He flicked a twig into the fire. "I always thought I would marry for love… I don't know. This whole ordeal makes me wonder if there is even such a thing as True Love…"

"Oh True Love is real…" Regina had always believed that, even as the Evil Queen she had never doubted the power of True Love. The belief in its power only strengthened as she saw what it could do. "You just don't always get to marry the one you love…"

"Yes, well my father is making things quite difficulty for me."

Regina had never really noticed how alike her life was to David's. She didn't know what deal had been made that turned him from shepherd to prince but she did know his adoptive father, King George, was similar to Cora. They believe marriage was about politics and not about love.

"Princess Leia, the one we're rescuing, is she the love you can't marry?" David asked.

"What? No. That's absurd." Regina felt her face turn red as she denied it. "Of all of the ridiculous… I mean…"

"So I take it her parents would not approve of the marriage."

"Of course not, and for more reasons than you kn-." Regina noticed David's overconfident smile and realized she had unwittingly entertained the idea that she would want to marry Emma. "No, there is nothing between me and the Princess. Nothing."

"Well, now you must forgive me because I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe." Regina crossed her arms.

"Fine then, if you can give me one good reason why you have taken it upon yourself to rescue Princess Leia then I will let this go."

Regina clenched her fists in frustration, there was a very good reason she had to be one to rescue Emma but it wasn't like she was able to actually tell him what it was. Fortunately Regina was saved from having to continue the conversation because someone was approaching the campsite.

"Red?" Regina had actually been expecting the dwarves.

"Have we met?" The werewolf asked.

I_'m getting as bad as Emma_. She thought to herself while trying to come up with an excuse. "There was an older woman in the village who asked Snow about someone named Red… I just assumed and with the cloak…"

Red gave Regina a suspicious look but decided to move on," Yes, my name is Red. Snow sent me to help you get into the castle."

For a moment Regina wondered where Snow was, but then she realized that the break in might cause enough of a distraction for her to attack The Evil Queen. This was not going to work out well for Snow, but Regina didn't have time worry about her right now she had to get to Emma.

* * *

Ok so here's the thing... Spooky Empire is this weekend. Don't know what that is? Well, the most important thing to know is that Lana is going to be there and because of that so will I. The other thing is that I will also be starting a new job on Tuesday so I want to let everyone to know I will finish this story but I'm not sure when I'm going to have the next update ready for you. Hope everyone sticks with me :)


	8. Chapter 8

OK I'm back from Spooky still have my new job to start tomorrow but I managed to get another chapter done for all you wonderful readers.

* * *

Emma spun the emerald ring around her finger. She wondered why Regina's knights hadn't taken it when they had striped her of the ball gown. Maybe the universe had finally decided to send her some luck since nothing else had been going well.

"What's that?" her fellow prisoner asked.

She was still holding the bowl of broth that had been brought to them for lunch, or maybe it had been dinner at this point. Emma had been surprised fairly surprised they'd had food brought to them. She'd assumed the Evil Queen would be willing to starve them in an attempt to get information about Snow White's whereabouts. Of course a public execution would also be a pretty powerful message and it wouldn't work if they starved first.

"It's my parents'. I guess you would call it their wedding ring." Emma finally answered but did take her eyes off the band.

"And they entrusted you with it?"

"Sort of…"Emma sighed, it wasn't just her parents who had unintentionally entrusted her with this ring and with it their future. Everyone was counting on her again and she had messed this up so she to be the Savior. "I need to get it back to them."

The other woman could see the pain in the blonde's face, "Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing."

"Yeah. It is." Emma was still staring at the ring but she wasn't really seeing it anymore. She was thinking of Henry and their apartment in New York and yes, her parents too.

The other woman began talking about her lost family again when the silence had lasted too long. "The longer I'm separated from them, the pain doesn't dull. It worsens. Maybe 'cause I know I'll never see them again."

"If my mom was here, she would tell me to have hope, maybe you should too." Emma put the ring back on her finger. Maybe she had inherited some of her mother's overabundant optimism because she knew Regina would be coming for her and it was her job to meet the other woman half way. "Who knows maybe you'll see your family again."

"I don't think so." The woman shook her head. "I'm fairly certain they already think I'm dead, and soon that will be true."

She had stopped listening to her fellow prisoner and was looking at the spoon that came with their food. Emma hated to admit how annoying pessimism was when she was trying figure a way out.

"Maybe not." Emma picked up the wooden utensil that had a bit of wire wrapped around the handle.

Emma began to pry the metal away then asked for the other spoon.

"What are you doing?"

It had been almost fourteen years since she'd first seen Neal pick a lock. It was at a closed amusement park and it was there that Emma had adopted Neal's concept of home. He'd also given her another important piece of advice.

"Its all about the tumblers." She didn't care if the other woman understood. Emma had work to do.

She could tell immediately that this was different than any padlock she'd ever worked on before. After a few minutes though she heard the tell tale click that it was unlocked.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" The other woman yelled when Emma paused on the other side of her cell. "Get out of here. Go!"

Of course Emma could not leave her behind and set to work on the lock on her cell.

Not far from them Regina, Charming and Red had made it the entrance of the dungeon. Thus far they had managed to evade any of the faceless guards but Red could sense one up ahead.

"Here, hold this." Red began to remove her cloak and handed it to Regina.

"What are you…?" David began to ask but stopped when he watched Red begin to change. "You're a… She's a… Did you know about this?"

Charming stared back and forth between the wolf that now stood in front of him and Regina who didn't seemed surprised by the transformation that had just occurred.

"Let's just keep moving." Regina tilled her head forward.

While the black knight was preoccupied with the wolf David snuck behind him and knocked the guard unconscious. Another guard must have heard the struggle and came around the bend. Charming was able to take him down without much effort and Regina wondered why she had ever bothered having guards at all if they could be so easily taken out by a shepherd. Once the scuffle was over Regina threw Red's cloak back over her and the girl returned to her human form.

"Better hurry, when those two wake, they'll be on to us." David got ready to move on.

"Wait, more are coming." Red started to pull back her cloak but this time it wasn't guards.

Regina let out a sigh of relief when she saw Emma rounding the corner.

"Ms. Swan, I expected to be half way back to Storybrooke by now." Regina grinned. "What took you so long?"

"Well, not one to turn down such gracious hospitality. I thought you of all people would know that about me." Emma smirked back reminding Regina of their first year together when Emma refused to leave town. Emma then remembered the ring. "Of course, I'm not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs."

"I think that belongs to me." David leaned in and took the ring.

"You guys have a way out of here?" Emma asked.

"Follow me, Snow told me where to meet her." Red began to lead the way.

"Thank you Leia." The woman Emma rescued quickly ran forward to follow Red.

Regina waited till the others were out of earshot before grabbing the blonde's arm, "Emma, you didn't."

"She was supposed to be executed in the morning –"

"You think I don't know that." Regina kept her voice low but the venom in her words was clearly evident. She had killed hundreds of innocent people in her crusade against Snow White.

"I couldn't just leave her there to die."

Emma looked at her with pleading eyes hoping Regina would understand. Of course Regina understood, but it didn't change the fact that they were playing a dangerous game considering how much that had altered the past already.

David walked back to them once he realized they had not moved. "I hate to break up a reunion but we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White."

Putting the discussion on hold Regina followed the others. It was an odd feeling being lead through her own castle, the peculiarity of it even kept her from noticing that Red was not taking them back outside but upstairs toward her old bedchambers. The path confirmed her suspicion that Snow was attempting to use the dark fairy dust on her past self, then something out side caught her attention and confirmed the rest of her theory on what would happen if Snow tried to use dark magic.

"What is it? Did you find Snow?" Emma asked.

"I…" Regina couldn't speak. She had chased Snow for a long time but now they were allies if not friends. It brought her no joy to see the other woman being tied to a pyre, no, Regina was actually afraid for her.

"We have to get down there before it's too late." Emma insisted.

"I don't think we can…"

Emma wanted to shout at him, but all she could manage to do, as she watched the faceless guards place a bag over Snow White's head, was whisper a painful. "No."

* * *

Also just wanted to address an anon review I got on the last chapter, I couldn't tell if you were hatin or being a troll or if you were actually trying to have a genuine discussion but didn't have a ffnet account so I will respond here.

I as a person am not saying whether Snow is responsible for Daniel's death or not. I am just here trying to rewrite that two hour Captain Hook show into a Once Upon a Time episode which means I am not trying to change the feelings Adam and Eddy gave to the characters only change who was interacting with whom. In the episode Snow Drifts Regina says that "My first love Daniel died because of me, because he loved me." So I believe that she believes that, again whether or not is true is not the point only that she says it. Now no longer regarding my story and purely just my opinion I really don't think Snow is responsible for her horrible life in the palace, my opinion is the ones to blame are Cora and Leopold. Cora for forcing her into a marriage and Leopold for being a terrible person to her. Do I think Snow was a selfish little brat yes, but she didn't force her father to be a bad person.

The line you mention about arranged marriage has always stuck with me and to me shows that Charming kinda made her a worse person. Also it show how Regina and Snow are very alike. Regina should have blamed Cora for killing Daniel and Snow should have blamed her father for making Regina miserable but its hard to blame your parents when you can blame someone else.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry it took so long to update. Like I said I started a new job and I only just found an apartment two days ago but I still can't move in till the 30th so I've been having to make a ridiculous commute and yeah, it didn't leave a lot of time to write.

* * *

They watched the pyre ignite and the flames grow so high that Snow was no longer visible. Regina remained silent as she lead the others out of her former castle, none of them noticed or at least seemed to care that some random servant knew her way so well. Once they made it outside Red said nothing to the others just pulled away her cloak and took off into the woods in her wolf form.

The former shepherd couldn't fully understand Emma's reaction for obvious reasons but he could tell that she was deeply affected by Snow's death and wanted to give her some space so he and the woman who had been held prisoner went to collect more wood for the small fire the group had built.

Tears were still rolling down Emma's cheeks as she and Regina sat next each other the two were quite for awhile. The sounds of the fire crackling and occasional wolf howl were the only noises that reminded them they were still even real.

Regina had also wanted to give Emma space but the blonde wouldn't let her leave and the once Evil Queen couldn't understand why the other woman would want to be anywhere near her, they'd just watched her past self kill Snow White.

"Emma I-"

"Don't." Emma said firmly. "That wasn't you-"

"But it was." Regina insisted. "Don't you understand that's who I was, I hated Snow White beyond reason. You really have no idea what I was capable of. If I'd had a chance like that…"

"Regina stop. No matter what you say or believe the thing is you didn't kill Snow or else I wouldn't be here…" The realization dawned on her. "I'm still here. But how is that possible we saw her die? Which would mean I would never be born…"

"You should have faded from existence." Regina furrowed her brow.

"Exactly!" Emma's heart began to beat faster as she dared to hope.

"Then maybe-" Regina's heart was also beating faster.

"She's still alive." Emma jumped from the log. "If Snow's out there we have to find her!"

"If we head back to the castle –" Just then a bug began to buzz around Regina's face. "Maybe… maybe guh. This is why I hate forest." Regina had tried to finish but the insect had derailed her train of thought.

The ladybug landed on Emma's arm and Regina raised her hand to swat it but David came running up to them.

"Wait don't harm that thing!" he yelled as Red and the other woman followed behind him. "When we were coming to rescue you Snow told me what her dust would do to the Evil Queen."

"Of course." Regina's eyes went was the only explanation, Snow had used the dark fairy dust on herself. The others all turned to her not understanding her outburst, but she decided it would be better to let David finish. "Sorry, continue."

"She said it would turn her into a form that would be easily be squashed. A bug." David reached forward and allowed the ladybug to crawl onto his finger.

"You think Snow turned her into that? Emma looked at Regina and the brunette gave her a small hopeful smile.

David did not see the two woman's exchange and answered, "Well if she timed it right she could have escaped that fireball, faked her death and flown away. Now we just need to find a way to turn her back."

"She's saying something." Emma murmured as the buzzing continued.

"Anyone fluent in bug?" Regina couldn't help snark.

"She's calling for me." The blue fairy flew toward them.

"Blue," Emma smiled at the fairy as Regina took a few steps backward.

"That's right… and you are?" Blue asked.

"Leia," Emma lied.

Blue chuckled, "No, that's not it, but your secrets can be yours. I sense its better that way."

The brunette had never really trusted the Blue Fairy. Blue was a powerful creature, older than any other being in existence as far as Regina knew. It did not surprise Regina in the slightest that Blue could sense the glamour cast on them, at least the fairy couldn't see through it otherwise Regina was sure that Blue would tell the others who she was.

"Can you bring Snow back?" Red asked.

"Dark magic did this to her. Light magic can undo it." Blue told them and with a wave of her wand she returned Snow back to her true form and before flying away Regina caught Blue staring at her with a curiously knowing look. It gave Regina an unsettling feeling but didn't have time to dwell.

Emma was the first to wrap Snow in a tight hug, "You're alive!"

"It would appear so." Snow pulled away clearly confused as to why this woman was hugging her.

"Snow!" Red called to her friend.

"Red!" Snow responded equally excited.

"Emma?" Regina whispered once the others had walked away. "Are you ok?"

Concern was clearly etched on the brunette's face as Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm but the other woman just brushed her off and began to walk away. "Yeah I'm fine."

"For someone who claims to know when others are lying you should trying using that power on yourself." Regina snapped, hurt that her attempt to reach out had been met so coldly. Taking a moment she spoke again with a softer tone. "I know what its like... I know how it feels when someone you loves just looks through you."

Emma stopped, and wondered when it was that they had become good at reading the other. "Henry…"

"When you brought him back to Storybrooke I was so thankful that he was okay but you know what I saw when I looked in his eyes…"

"Nothing…" Emma finished. "When we found out Snow was ok I was so relieved but she didn't even know who I was…"

Emma began to cry again. Willing to risk it Regina once again reached out to Emma but this time the blonde didn't push her away but instead pulled Regina into an embrace ready to draw any comfort she could from the other woman.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, after Red had departed, Emma and Regina watched Snow and Charming interacting hoping that soon everything would be back on track.

"They're warming up to each other. This is good, this will work." Emma nodded approvingly.

"Yes, and while I am uncharacteristically happy for them there is still the matter of her," Regina tilted her head toward the woman Emma had rescued.

"Well, I had to save her." Emma sighed.

"I know why you did it, but it doesn't change the fact that she was supposed to have died. Her existence here in the Enchanted Forest will have consequences."

"She's just a sweet innocent woman."

_So was I once…_ Regina thought silently. This woman had a family and it was entirely possible, if not probable, that Regina had killed them. What if this woman found out and it set her on a path of revenge. What if that revenge meant Regina had not just been banished by Snow but had ended up dead. That would mean no curse and no Henry...

"That may be," Regina finally responded to Emma's claim. "But even the smallest change can have unforeseen effects. Would you have thought breaking a twig at the wrong time would derail a carriage robbery, which ultimately changed the course of our entire future? She no longer belongs here."

"No she doesn't…" Emma admitted, "But I know what we can do. She can come with us."

When Emma had finished explaining her plan to the former prisoner the woman looked at Emma and Regina as if they each had an extra head.

"The future?" The story was met by disbelief. "You're both mad."

"You can't stay here. Your were supposed to die hours ago." Emma tried to reason with her.

"I don't understand! I just want to get back to my family."

Regina for her part found it refreshing that someone had some skepticism since life in Storybrooke had impossible things happening on a weekly basis. Of course time travel was apparently all too real. "I know how important family is, but you can't go back."

"Trust us." Emma pleaded.

"With all due respect, I don't trust you or believe you so unless you plan on kidnapping me I'm going to find my family."

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma not so subtly walked behind the other woman and hit her upside the head with a nearby tree limb. The woman dropped and Regina awkwardly tried to

"Really?" Regina gave her a condescending look. "You do realize you could have just given her brain damage?"

"Seriously?" Emma shook her head and a whine crept into her voice.

"What happened to her?" Charming asked as he approached.

"She's ugh resting." Emma answered. "What's up?"

"Have either one of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but hasn't…" He trailed off as he began to pat his pockets. "The ring! She took it."

"Oh…" Emma feigned surprise. "Do you know where she could have gone?"

"She mentioned passage on a pirate ship."

"Yes…" The deal that Regina had made while disguised as Hook, passage for Charming's ring, had expired yesterday morning. Snow would mostly likely exchange the ring for gold and try to deal with Blackbeard again, and the best chance Snow had to get gold was from trolls. It all came back to the troll bridge. "The best route to the port town is via the troll bridge. Of course you as a well traveled Prince knew that."

"Of course." Charming's brow furrowed. He had no idea what the best way to the harbor town was, he had grown up on a farm at least three days ride from here, but he remembered passing an old ruined bridge on their way to the Evil Queen's castle.

"Oh no!" Emma exclaimed after David had gone.

"What is it Emma? He's on his way to the bridge, isn't that where you want them to be?" Regina asked, she knew the story as well as Emma. "That's where they saved each other from the trolls."

"But the only reason she was able to do that was because –"

"Because of the dust. Which she already used on herself." Regina finished the sentence and cursed herself internally when she realized the flaw in the plan.

"Come on they're gonna need help." Emma took off running.

"Wait." Regina was breathing heavily as she tried to keep up. "We need Rumplestilkin to remove this accursed glamour. With my magic back I don't need fairy dust to turn those trolls into bugs."

"Yeah and if they spot us how would we explain that Regina Mills aka the Evil Queen was trying to save Snow White's life after setting her on fire last night?" Emma responded without breaking her stride.

"Shut up." Regina continued to run.

The scuffle with the trolls was over before and Emma and Regina reached them. Snow and Charming were safe.

"It seems the two idiots didn't need our help after all," Regina smiled at Emma and looked back as Snow took the ring from Charming and placed it on her finger.

"Yeah, not me at all." They heard Snow say as she returned the ring.

Emma didn't think she could cry anymore after last night but another tear rolled down her cheek. They watched silently as Charming and Snow went their separate ways.

"You know they always will find each other, right?" Regina assured Emma.

"Yeah I know," Emma smiled and wiped her eyes.

All of a sudden Regina doubled over feeling as though her head were about to explode.

"Regina!" Emma shouted forgetting that her parents could very likely still be close enough to hear. "Regina are you ok?"

"Yeah," She smiled as the pain passed. "My memories are back."

"That's great!" Emma bounced on the balls of her feet, she knew that if Regina's memories had returned then they'd fixed the ripple and they'd put the future back on track. "Alright, now let's go get that wand from Rumple so we can get back."

* * *

Response to the guest who asked about Red being able to recognize the scent of the Evil Queen. So the easiest answer would be Rumplestiltskin took care of that with the glamour. In the episode The Cricket Game when Cora disguised herself as Regina Ruby didn't notice a difference in scents so that would be my explanation for why she didn't notice it this time. On a more thoughtful level my theory would be this: At that point in history Red didn't really have much interaction with the Evil Queen, if I remember correctly she fought more against King George's men than Regina's guards. So even if she took the time to smell Regina in disguise she hadn't met the Evil Queen yet so she would't have much of a comparison scent. But you may ask aren't they in the Evil Queen's castle wouldn't Red notice her the scent around the castle? Well in my head Snow didn't really give Red much information on this rescue mission so Regina in disguise is dressed as a servant maybe she assumed 'Amidala' was one of the Evil Queen's servants. To be honest I didn't really think about it when I did the rewrite but I hope that answer works.


End file.
